


You Messed With the Wrong Family

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [85]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass Uncle Kuro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has terrifying uncles that you shouldn't mess with, Kidnapping, Kuro deserves love too, M/M, Military Background, Special Operations Unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith didn't come home one night and Shiro is a wreck. Keith's uncles are determined to find him, with the help of their old military training and tactics.





	You Messed With the Wrong Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Since reading your single dad and they have been through everything, mostly Keith, from cancer to broken bones and meeting crazy bio parents. How about this Keith gets kidnapped and shiro, as always , panick and goes to the police and do the routine. While that is happening kuro gets mad and both he and the marmora dudes go black op style and save Keith and handle the kidnappers and cue heartwarming reunion."

Shiro was completely freaking out right now. He was absolutely, totally, one hundred percent freaking out right now. Actually he had been freaking out for the past twelve or so hours, but right now in this moment, Shiro was honestly freaking out.

All because Keith was _missing._

The sixteen-year-old had gone out with his small group of friends to the movies last night. Afterwards the group had decided to eat out for dinner, with Keith walking ahead to get a table since they were going to the dinner that was two minutes away from the theater. Hunk and Lance were using the restroom and Pidge had been on the phone with their brother, which had been an extremely important call for Pidge. So Keith had offered to walk ahead and get their table away. It shouldn’t have taken more than five minutes, right?

_Wrong._

_So very wrong._

When Hunk, Lance and Pidge had all shown up to the dinner, they told the hostess that their friend should have gotten a table for them. So when the group walked around the _entire_ dinner, and couldn’t find Keith, they were confused.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom?” Hunk had suggested and the group quickly agreed. After all, what could have happened in less than five minutes? _A lot._ With that, the group got a table and sat down chatting amongst each other. They ordered drinks, and ordered one for Keith laughing that he was probably on the phone with an overly worried Shiro.

However, when they had all drinking their drinks and the waitress had come by a _fourth_ time to ask if they were ready to order, the group started to feel uneasy. Hunk and Pidge began to order, while Lance went to check the bathrooms.

When Lance came back without Keith, their unease turned to worry.

_hey mullet where r u?_

Lance decided to shoot the teen a text, just in case he had forgotten which dinner they ate at. Which was very unlikely, considering this was one of Keith’s _favorite_ restaurants in town. He would have never mistaken the place.

_Keith, did you get to the dinner alright?_

Hunk texted Keith not even two minutes later. The night was only getting stranger and stranger. Keith normally never ignored a text from his friends or family, especially concerning texts like this. While Keith wasn’t one to answer phone calls, he hardly ever ignored a text because that was easier for him to respond to.

_Keith, u asshole? Where are you? We are fucking worried._

Pidge sent yet another text to Keith, biting their lip. They shared a worried glance with Lance and Hunk who both looked equally concerned.

_Keith?_

_r u there? not funny._

_Keith we are starting to worry._

_The food is here u shit. Where are u?_

_mullet head this is serious._

_Keith? Are you okay?_

_Keith?_

_Keith?_

_Keith._

Finally it was when the food came that Hunk had opted to call Keith. He pushed his food aside and stood up from the table, to move away from the loud noise of the dinner. He nodded as reassuringly as he could over at Pidge and Lance, despite his own stomach twisting in knots, and he then made his way outside the front of the dinner.

Hunk nervously listened as his phone dialed Keith’s number and began to ring. The air was chilly out during the night, sending shivers down his spine. He rubbed his arms while his phone continued to ring, just as he thought he heard a noise in the distance.

_That sounded like…no. It’s nothing._

Yet, Hunk heard the noise again. It was soft, barely audible over the quiet sounds of the dinner. The sound of something vibrating against the ground. Hunk frowned just as his heart began to thump loudly in his chest. Slowly, he moved his own phone away from his ear and the vibrating was louder.

It was coming from the left.

Hunk searched down the dark alley beside him, heart hammering and blood pumping. His own phone continued to ring and the vibrating in the alley continued.

Hunk took a hesitant step forward when a voice filled the speakers of his phone.

“Hi this is Keith,”

“Keith, oh thank god.”

“I’m not here right now. Please leave a message.”

There was a sudden beep and Hunk’s thumb shook over the end call button. Now the entire alley was _silent._ Hunk felt the cold threads of dread wrapping around his throat and he swallowed painfully. Without looking at his phone, he shakily redialed the last number that he called and held the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang as did the vibrating noise.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Hunk took several more steps into the alley and his entire body trembled. He could just make out a soft light on the ground. Very small, and easy to miss if you weren’t looking _for something._

The vibrating continued as did the ringing on his phone.

When Hunk stepped up next to the soft light, he slowly reached down and picked up the object with shaking fingers. His phone rang in his ear, and the vibrating continued in his hand. The object was cold, slick, and shaped like a phone.

Hunk’s mouth went dry as he slowly turned the phone around in his hand, to see a cracked screen lit up with his face staring back at him.

It was an incoming call from Hunk.

_“Hi this is Keith. I’m not here right now. Please leave a message.”_

x.V.x

Shiro wishes he could have comforted the kids, after all, this hadn’t been any of their faults despite each one of them taking the blame for Keith missing. However, he couldn’t bring himself to even move from his spot by the front door. He was gripping Keith’s broken phone in his flesh hand, while his prosthetic clenched his own cellphone tightly. _Just in case he calls._

_But how can he call? You have his cellphone. He won’t call._

_He can find a phone!_

Shiro was not in the right mind at the moment to soothe the kids’ worries. Which was why Kuro, Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz had been left to quiet their worries. Mostly Kuro was trying to help them, but it was doing very little when each of them was so guilt ridden about their friend’s disappearance. 

Honestly, if Kuro didn’t have something to be doing right now, he wouldn’t be fairing much better. He was level-headed ninety-nine percent of the time, except when it came to family. Keith was his fucking _nephew_.

Thankfully, the other families came around and took the kids away, with Kuro promising to keep everyone updated on everything. He was thankful for them giving Shiro and the family space.

Over an over, Shiro kept telling himself that this was all a dream. That he was going to wake up and Keith would still be sleeping in his bedroom. That he might be awake for the rest of the night, shaking over a nightmare, but Keith was _safe._ He was safe and home.

“Why him? Why my baby?” Shiro mumbled to himself, eyes growing vacant as he stared out the window. It wasn’t fair. None of this was _fair. How was any of this fair for him? For Keith? What had Keith ever done to deserve this?_ There were a few moments in Shiro’s life when he could say that he had lost complete and total faith in the world, where his optimistic view was nothing but a dark cloud of anger over him. This day was one of those moments.

_Hadn’t they all suffered enough?_

_What more could they take from Shiro?_

“Have the police called back?” Thace said. Kuro winced when looking up at his father, seeing bloodshot eyes and ashen skin on his face. He vaguely wondered if his parents looked like this after they had thought he was dead fourteen years ago. Their mother was currently trying to pry answers from a mute Shiro, and keep him away from the window.

“No. They took the kids’ statements, talked to Shiro and took one of Keith’s jackets for searching, but they can’t pull a community search until twenty-four hours.” Kuro mumbled tiredly. He saw Thace clenching his fists at his side, face suddenly engulfed in anger.

“It’s been twelve hours? And they are going to wait another _twelve_ more?!” Thace growled lowly. While Kuro couldn’t fault his father for his anger, he knew that if Thace got angry, he would get angry and then Shiro would be in a worse state than he was now.

“I know dad. Th police are looking for him and doing what they can, but they can’t conduct a massive search party until at least twenty-four hours. It fucking sucks, but it’s not like the police are doing _nothing.”_ Kuro shrugged. He kept making sure to keep his voice down so that Shiro wouldn’t hear either of them. At a glance, Shiro hadn’t moved an inch despite their mother’s pleads.

“It’s not enough. He’s out there, with god knows who.” Thace’s voice cracked and Kuro had to swallow a painful lump before speaking.

“I know dad. Believe me,” Kuro said after a deep breath. “But if we start getting angry and freaking out, can you imagine how Shiro’ll react. He’s a fucking vegetable right now.” Kuro angrily waved towards his brother and mother, causing Thace to look slightly guilty at his outburst.

“You and I both know that he would be out there right now, searching for our boy,” Kuro murmured softly, feeling tears prick behind his eyes when Shiro stared down at Keith’s phone in his hand. He didn’t ever remember the last time that Shiro had looked this _defeated_ before. _This broken._ Except maybe when it came to when Keith had gotten sick.

It always came down to Keith.

“But Shiro needs to stay here with you. Not out military style, hunting these bastards who took Keith.” Kuro snarled darkly, eyes blazed with anger and hands clenched into fists. “We know that someone has Keith, but saying that to Shiro…that will _destroy_ him.”

Kuro stared past his father’s shoulder to watch his twin brother. All the while his heart sunk lower and lower to the ground. There as this unimaginable pain deep within his chest, and he never thought that anyone could have meant so much to have caused so much pain.

“I know logically, he knows what has really happened. But I think…I think a part of him still thinks that Keith is lost at a bus station, and I can’t be the one that _tells_ him the truth. I can’t.” Kuro whispered hoarsely. He felt his father slowly begin to rub his shoulder in a comforting manner, allowing Kuro to catch his breath. “Which is why he needs to stay here with you two.”

Thace blinked in surprise at the determined, dark tone in Kuro’s voice. His eyes widened in realization when Kuro adopted a familiar dark look to his face when Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz joined him. Through the darkness of the night, Thace could make out equal looks of determination and strategy displayed over each of the men’s faces. He was beginning to slowly realize what was happening in that moment, and he couldn’t help but peek over at Shiro to see if he was also noticing what was happening. Thankfully, Shiro was still occupied with staring vacantly out the window before him to see what his brother and friends were about to do.

“Kuro, what are you guys going to do?” Thace whispered shortly.

“We’re going to find our nephew.” Kolivan simply answered, eyes sharper than Thace had seen in years. It sent chills downhis spine, because the look on these men’s faces were familiar to him as a military man.

These were the faces of men ready to lock onto a target.

The faces of men ready to _kill._

x.V.x

“Antok, what if he’s…” Kuro couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought. His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles were white. A large, scarred hand gently rest itself upon Kuro’s knuckles causing Kuro to glance over at Antok. The larger man was seated in the passenger seat of Kuro’s car with Kolivan and Ulaz discussing tactics in the back of the car. Antok was once again wearing his mask, making the man look even more frightening than he already was. While Kuro knew that Antok could be gentle and kind (after all, look at how he was with _Keith)_ there was a reason that he was heavy artillery for Shiro’s special operations unit. One wouldn’t think that a man of Antok’s size could be a silent assassin, and yet out of all of them Antok had more kills on his hands than all of them combined.

He was full of surprises. Like how Kolivan was one of the best secret keepers under torture. Or how Ulaz could adapt himself to blend into any enemy situation.

“Keith is alive. We _will_ find him.” Antok said softly. “I swear on my life, we will find him.”

“And those that have him will _pay.”_ Kolivan added from where he sat. Kuro shivered at the truth in Kolivan’s voice and he could only imagine what Kolivan had in mind for Keith’s kidnappers.

“You’re right,” Kuro took a shaky breath. “Keith is smart. He’s fine, and we’re gonna find him and kick some fucking ass.”

“And possibly stab some people. Or gouge some eyes out.” Ulaz said nonchalantly. He continued surveying the streets around them. They had been driving around to different gas stations on the edges of town and following less populated roads. Since these kidnappers were dumb enough to kidnap a _Shirogane_ they were probably dumb overall.

“That too.” Kuro agreed with a nod and Antok chuckled beside him. They slowly pulled into the next gas station, parking their car along the side of the gas station, where they could remain hidden from the main road but could still see the entire station.

Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz began to make their way out of the car, while Kuro grumpily remained seated in the car. Kolivan and Ulaz began to circle the gas station and do quick perimeter checks while Antok leaned over the window of the driver’s side of the car.

“You know you look too much like Keith and Shiro.” Antok said gently.

“I don’t even have that hideous white poof anymore.” Kuro grumbled. He sighed at the amused look on Antok’s face. “I know. I know. I don’t want them to spot me and run if they think they recognize me. Go meander around the freakin’ gas station.” Kuro waved the large man off, earning a laugh from Antok. “Get me one of those chocolate cupcake things! You know, the ones with icing in the middle.”

“Of course darling.” Antok replied before entering the gas station. He greeted the clerk with a wave and Kuro watched as the first car pulled into the lot.

“Alright boys, let’s look alive.”

However, the hours ticked by and out of the four cars that came and went through the gas station, _none_ of them were suspicious enough to warrant anything happening. Kolivan and Antok had even managed to talk to every driver, but none of them screamed _We kidnapped Keith Shirogane, come fuck us up._

Kuro was beginning to feel a bit dejected. By now, Keith had been missing for nearly twenty-two hours. A search party would be starting soon and Shiro was bound to start realizing that he and the others were also gone. As much as Kuro wanted to keep looking, he knew they needed to be home at the twenty-four hour mark. They needed to be _with_ Shiro.

Right as he was about to call everyone in, Ulaz broke the silence by speaking into their mini radios.

“Guys, incoming. Looks suspicious to me.” Kuro immediately pulled up his night-vision binoculars onto the car pulling into the gas station. It was a smaller SUV with the back license plate missing. The car pulled into the station, oblivious of Kuro in the car, before stopping at a pump. Kuro could see Ulaz in the station, while Kolivan was lingering around the back and Antok observed the ice box. However, Kuro knew that Antok was listening to every word.

There was a loud argument coming from the car, before the passenger stormed into the gas station. It was a tall, thin, greasy man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He completely ignored the clerk, who protested against smoking on the facility and went straight for the alcohol section.

“Fucking Derek, keeping the kid to himself. Fucking douchebag, asshole, dumbass.” The man muttered under his breath and instantly Ulaz’s attention was captured. He then began stalking his way towards his prey.

Meanwhile, the driver had also gotten out of the car and was begging the process of fueling up the SUV. It was an even dirtier and greasier man, with slicked back hair and a disgusting wife-beater top on.

“Does that car look suspicious to any of you?” Kuro mumbled darkly.

“You mean besides those black-out, extremely tinted back windows? How about the missing license plate? Or the dented hole by the broken tale light. Looks like it’s been smashed by something.” Antok said calmly, moving in to grab a bag of ice in the freezer.

“Or someone.” Kolivan warned. Kuro’s eyes narrowed on the greasy loser at the car, before glancing at the broken tale light. However, his heart froze over and his blood ran cold when he caught movement by the hole. Kuro felt his entire world tilt when a familiar red fabric poked through the hole and began frantically moving.

_Keith’s jacket._

“Keith…” Kuro croaked.

In the next second, one of two things happened.

One: Antok had actually grabbed a large, two-handed ice pick from the freezer and had smashed through the back window of the SUV. Then two: the driver, startled beyond belief, had pulled out a gun during the entire commotion.

“What the _fuck?!”_ The greasy man inside the gas station shrieked when he saw a large stranger smashing the window of his friend’s car. The clerk also jumped in fright and just as the man tried to run to the car, he was grabbed by the neck by Ulaz. 

Ulaz grinned a smile that was too wide and too terrifying to be genuine as he pulled the man’s face closer to his own.

“You think you can get away with kidnapping _our_ nephew?” He leered.

Kolivan calmly walked over to the frightened store clerk before pulling out his detective badge and pulling the clerk’s attention to him.

“Please call 911. These man have kidnapped a sixteen-year-old boy and he’s trapped in that car.” Kolivan said softly. The clerk nodded jerkily before quickly using the phone to call the police.

“P-Please. W-We’re sorry. I-I didn’t know. L-Let me go.” The man begged, clawing at Ulaz’s hand around his neck. Ulaz snorted and Kolivan stepped up beside him.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut the pain you’ve caused my family.” Kolivan shrugged. “You better hope that not a _single hair_ on his head is harmed, or there will be hell to pay.”

Kuro registered the sound of a high shriek coming from inside the gas station, but all he could focus on was getting to the car. The car that Antok had smashed the back window. The car that Antok was wrestling the gun from the driver away.

_The car that had Keith._

Kuro stopped behind the car, noticing the smashed glass all around the back of the car, with a heart painfully hammering in his chest. He slowly peeked into the back of the car, only for his hear to plummet to the floor.

There, with a sock stuffed and tied into his mouth, tear tracks racing down his cheeks from bloodshot eyes, arms and feet duct-taped together; with bruises and defensive wounds littering his body, was _Keith._

Keith was there. Right in front of Kuro. Alive.

Kuro had never scrambled so quickly to force the back door of the car open, before crawling up into the back of the car. Keith’s eyes widened and Kuro could see the _relief_ and joy pooling into his eyes in that moment.

“Oh Keith, oh god,” Kuro croaked. He was aware that he was crying in that moment, practically sobbing with hands shaking. But nothing mattered more than getting to Keith. It took a few tries for Kuro to untie the sock from around Keith’s mouth and he threw it away from them as if it were on fire.

“Uncle Kurt, uncle Kuro,” Keith instantly babbled. His voice was scratchy with disuse from the mock gag and he was crying all over again. “You found me. You found me. I thought they were going to kill me. I thought I would die.”

Kuro shakily managed to cut Keith’s hands and legs loose, and once he had dropped the knife he was pulling Keith out of the car and into his arms. Keith, despite being as tall as Kuro, clung to his uncle desperately and began to sink to the ground. _He was alive. Keith was alive._

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You never have to see these men again.” Kuro promised through his own tears. “You’re safe now. I promise you’re safe. It’s okay.”

“I was so scared.” Keith sobbed, before burying his face into Kuro’s chest. When the two of them were seated on the ground, Kuro began rocking them. He felt a gentle hand resting on his back, and another ran its fingers through Keith’s hair. Blinking past the tears, Kuro looked over to see Antok leaning protectively over them.

“The driver?” Kuro winced at how hoarse his voice was.

“He’s alive,” Antok replied vaguely. “The police will handle him.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Kuro blubbered tiredly, still holding onto Keith as tight as he could. Antok gently wrapped his arms around the two when Kolivan and Ulaz joined them.

“He’s our family. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for him.” Kolivan replied with a relieved smile.

“And you too.” Antok said through his mask, causing Kuro to finally smile. It was a watery and weak smile, but a smile none-the-less.

“Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz.” Keith cried, with one arm reaching out. The others understood that as a sign to join the sobbing mess of people in a hug. Keith immediately latched on tightly to Kolivan’s arm and Ulaz’s shirt. There was an endless pile of hands rubbing Keith’s back and holding on to each other tightly.

“I want my dad. I want dad. Where’s my dad?” Keith sobbed, and everyone else shared a knowing smile with one another.

x.V.x

“I’m going to let it slide that you four decided to do a manhunt, _without_ me, in order to rescue my son. That you didn’t call _any_ of us while you were out. That you didn’t even give me a chance to _bash those fuckers’ heads in,”_ Shiro was terrifying when he was in an eerily calm Dad Mode. Let it be known, that the disappointment in his voice hurt more than his actual words. Kuro, Antok, Ulaz and Kolivan were all afraid of Shiro and it was well known. “Because you brought him back to me. You brought my baby back to me. And I can’t even thank you enough.”

Now Shiro was crying again, which meant that soon Keith would start crying.

Or nope, Keith was already crying again.

“Shiro stop, you’re going to make us all cry again!” Kuro sniffled pathetically. Keith hadn’t stopped hugging his dad since the moment that Shiro had stepped onto the gas station, and Shiro wasn’t letting his son go any time soon. The two had cried even more than the others for _hours_ afterward and only when they had finally stopped did the scolding start.

Only for the crying to start again.

“Shiro, there’s no need to thank us. You owe us nothing. Keith and you are both family, and we would have done this for anyone in this room.” Kolivan replied. He had conveniently turned his head away in a way that Kuro was sure was meant to be hiding his tears.

“Still, he’s safe because of you guys. Thank you so much.” Shiro took a shaky breath as he attempted to wipe away his tears.

“That’s my nephew and you’re my brother. Of course I was going to bring him back. There’s no fucking way in hell I wouldn’t have.” Kuro snorted, causing Keith to giggle and for Shiro to smile warmly at the sound.

“I’ll let your awful language pass this once.”

“We’re just going to ignore how you dropped the f-bomb _thirty-seven_ times the moment we all walked through the front door?” Kuro rolled his eyes.

“Thirty-eight.” Antok added helpfully and Keith giggled again.

Right then, the doorbell rang and a crowd of people swooped into the home, with Keith’s friends in the lead. Of course, that meant that everyone had started up crying again and Kuro quickly hid himself away from the room. There had been enough tears shed that night, if you asked him.

He didn’t even jump when Antok bumped his hip.

“We did good today.” Antok said, grinning down at Kuro, who couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, we did.” He said with a lick of his lips. _Ah, fuck it._ With a harsh tug on the mask around Antok’s neck, Kuro yanked the man down into a deep kiss. There weren’t fireworks or explosions. The world didn’t magically fade away and melt into sunshine. However, Kuro’s heartbeat was no longer spiking and his skin didn’t feel itchy anymore.

He found himself beginning to relax into Antok’s arm when the two slowly pulled away. Kuro looked up, smirking at the faint blush on Antok’s face and he was just about to pull him in for another kiss, when a loud cough broke the moment.

The two jumped and looked over to see Keith and Shiro leaning against the door frame with identical smirks, with _everyone_ else right behind him.

“Well, if there’s one good thing about my this whole fiasco, at least it gave Uncle Kuro the balls to make out with Uncle Antok.” Keith grinned wickedly and Kuro blushed.

“Kuro did you really use my son’s reunion after being kidnapped for the past twenty-four hours as a chance to make out?” Shiro asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Um…yeah?” Kuro licked his lips while his brother cackled.

“Finally. Thank god. And I thought I was the disaster LGBT of the family.”

Kuro rolled his eyes but found himself drawn back to look at Antok who had a serene look on his face. It was a look that said peace, happiness and best of all _home._

“You know Keith, this means that your uncle and I can now happily make out every time we have to babysit you.” Antok said quietly, and Kuro had to bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“No way. Dad I don’t need a babysitter, right?!”

“Keith, you’re going to have a babysitter just to go to school after this.”

“Dad!”

Kuro and Antok laughed at Shiro and Keith and Kuro found himself leaning into Antok while the two watched over their little family, that was finally whole once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So did I forget to mention that Kuro is also a disaster!Pansexual and basically the whole Shirogane family isn't straight and are disasters at relationship. Look I don't know why I love Kuro and Antok but they both deserve happiness and if it's not for Shiro then hell yeah I am gonna let them be together. Also the only reason, Shiro didn't go was because he would have actually killed those men and Kuro really didn't need Shiro to be in jail when he should be raising Keith.


End file.
